How you manage
by Rock-n-Roll Rebel
Summary: Bakura's a vampire. Kaiba's... well, he's Kaiba. How will things change when they meet? I'm not very great at summaries, so just take my word that it's worth reading...


Hey, everyone! Rock-n-Roll Rebel here. I just wanted every one to know that this is my first fan fiction EVER, so don't be too hard on me, k? Oh yeah, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Obviously. There would be a lot less 'friendship circles' and Anzu's if Yu-Gi-Oh was mine…

It was cold for October. Icy wind whipped through the town of Domino and small children fretted at the loss of outside playing privileges. All the leaves had already fallen, turning the ground dark with rotting foliage. Daylight was long gone, it was going earlier these days, and sheer black stretched across the sky, interrupted only by a small sliver of a moon.

A dark figure watched a small boy walking with his mother from a narrow alleyway. His eyes followed the pair to a small, warm-looking house. When they entered, the figure exhaled, frustrated.

"Do you still fancy the younger generation, Thief King?" a deep voice asked from behind him.

"I was looking at the woman, idiot, but I'm so hungry right now that either of them would have sufficed," the man replied, turning to face his visitor, "What are you doing here, Pharaoh?"

The boy rolled his slanted crimson eyes, "You do realize I'm not actually a pharaoh anymore. My name is Atem."

He watched his rival run long, slender fingers through his bizarre hair. It was tri-colored (black, red, and blonde) and was spiked into a outrageous and attention-grabbing star shape, "Your hair is ridiculous."

He normally said what was on his mind and often forgot about the conversation at hand.

"So you've said," Atem sighed, "I just came to tell you that Malik and Marik Ishtar are coming over tonight. I assumed that you wanted to be informed about it."

"You were right for once, Pharaoh," he said, ignoring Atem's earlier statement, "But if I don't find some kind of food..." he trailed off, "Well, it's been quite a while since I last ate."

"Would you like some assistance, Bakura?" Atem asked smugly, "I would happily help."

Bakura's stomach growled and he was almost inclined to take Atem up on his offer, but his pride (and brain) said no, "As hungry as I am, I'm positive that there is some sort of stipulation attached to that suggestion. I'll find it alone."

Atem pouted, a look rather unbecoming on a former pharaoh, "I'm hurt that you think I'm baiting you, thief."

Bakura turned from Atem, "No, you're agitated that I knew you had an ulterior motive. Later, Pharaoh." He leaped onto the fire escape closest to him and continued upward until he was out of Atem's eye and earshot.

"He's so suspicious," Atem commented with a smile, then began to make his way back to the mansion.

(Chapter 2)

"Is there nothing to eat in this _entire blasted city_?!" Bakura exclaimed to no one in particular. It had been an hour since his conversation with Atem and he hadn't seen one human being.

He sighed and sat on the roof of the apartment complex, letting his feet dangle over the edge, "I'm too hungry to even hunt anymore," he whined to himself.

"…impossible little brother…"

Bakura perked up when he heard a voice wafting up from the street, 'Yes!' Bakura thought excitedly, 'Thank you, Ra!' He hopped over the edge of the building and landed silently right behind the owner of the voice.

It was a male, which was not Bakura's favorite choice in food, but it would do. He was tall and brunette and appeared to be talking to himself at the moment.

"What kind of ridiculous holiday is Halloween? Not only am I wasting valuable time to go out and buy candy and chocolate and other stupid stuff that is probably going to give him cavities, but I have to give my employees the day off?! Who ever heard of giving incompetent workers days off?" the brunette continued his babbling and Bakura decided that he wanted to see the man's face before he bit him. He would just starve if he was unattractive. Bakura hated biting men, but he hated biting repulsive ones even more. They tasted bad.

"Excuse me," Bakura asked, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

The brunette turned and fixed hostile blue eyes on him, "What?" the man said rudely, not seeming startled that Bakura had appeared out of no where.

Bakura, glad that he hadn't frightened the man because he was in no mood to chase his food tonight, scrutinized him. He was very attractive for a male (flawless skin, neat hair, sharp chin) but his eyes… his eyes were cold, even to Bakura. He wore a black trench coat, similar to Bakura's but more expensive-looking, with black pants and a white shirt. His whole outfit was nearly the same as Bakura's but Bakura wore a black shirt and his whole style was more of a 'belts and chains' type of look, whereas this stranger's was tough, but expensive and conservative.

"You'll do," Bakura said and pushed the man against the lamppost with inhuman speed. A hand clamped across the brunette's mouth and Bakura brought his hungry mouth to the boy's ear, "Are you going to scream if I take my hand away?" he asked.

The man looked at him with a deadly stare, but shook his head calmly, "Okay, then," Bakura said, moving his hand.

"You want to tell me what you're going to do before you do it? You going to mug me? Rob me? What?" the brunette asked in a low voice, as if he was telling the thief a secret.

"I usually do both, feed off my victim, then erase their minds and let them go," Bakura explained, just as calmly, "But I'm very hungry tonight, so I'll probably kill you. Sorry."

The brunette chuckled, which surprised Bakura, "I'm your 'victim'?" he asked, "Are you an avid member of role-playing games?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "No, I'm a vampire, you dolt. Not some weird cult member freak, not an RPG loony, but a real genuine vampire. See?" He smiled, showing his fangs and he began to smell the faintest trace of fear drifting off the man.

"Sorry," the brunette said, lowering his head, "but dying doesn't work for me. Not tonight anyway."

Suddenly, the man gripped Bakura's forearms and pushed backward with incredible strength, sending him sprawling on the pavement behind him.

For a moment, Bakura just gaped, giving the stranger a look that said 'did you really just do that?', but then he regained his composure. He brushed himself off and stood, "It's been quite a few years since a human put me on the ground. What's your name, boy?"

The man scoffed as if to say 'you don't know _me_?', then his face hardened, "Seto Kaiba. Mind if I ask yours before I destroy you?"

Bakura chuckled and shook his head at the brunette's courageous audacity, "Bakura. You know, any normal human would be fleeing right about now. Yet you stay. I usually give my prey a 20 second head start to be a good sport, but I'm not in the mood to chase you tonight."

Kaiba sighed boredly, "Can't this little grudge of yours wait? I really need to get back with the candy that's going to rot my little brother's teeth out, so if you don't mind…"

Bakura gawked. He couldn't believe a _human_ was talking to him like this!

"Do you not understand, fool?" Bakura said as if talking to a child, "This isn't a grudge. I don't even know you. You're food. Foooood. Do you understand? This is not negotiable."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "How about if I give you a little blood now, bring this stuff home to my brother, then follow you back to your lair where you can devour me or… whatever."

Bakura couldn't tell if Kaiba was making fun of him or was just really, really stupid. All he knew was if he wanted to give him some blood without fighting or struggling, he would take it. Because if he went much longer without food, he was going to go home and kill Pharaoh, just for the heck of it.

"Just shut up and close your eyes, okay?" Bakura asked, pushing himself flush against the other so he could reach the taller man's neck. This is why he hated biting men. They were always taller and he always had to get so _close_.

Kaiba's cheeks heated when he felt Bakura's body mesh against his front, "H-hey," Kaiba asked, "Do you have to get so close?"

But Bakura couldn't hear him. All he could hear was delicious blood pulsing strong through the boy's veins. Not caring any longer about the violation of Kaiba's 'personal space', Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist and brought a hand up behind his head. He lowered his lips to his pale throat and sank his fangs in.

Kaiba cried out when they pierced his skin. He really wasn't expecting it. He honestly thought the guy was just a crackpot. Obviously not. Usually Kaiba would never believe in something as asinine as vampires, but there was no doubt that his blood was being siphoned out of his body and swallowed in ragged gulps.

After a moment of frenzied drinking, Bakura decided to slow down. Not only had Kaiba offered his blood willingly, but he was just standing there, not trying to escape or anything. And Ra, was his blood delicious. It was hot and potent and powerful, yet traces of anguish were distinguishable beneath its fiery exterior.

Bakura withdrew his fangs and gently began to lap at the twin puncture wounds, drawing a small moan from his prey. It made Bakura wince a little because he wasn't into guys moaning while he fed, but he knew how talented he was with his mouth and how much blood he had taken from Kaiba. The poor kid probably didn't even know what was going on. 'Might as well finish it,' he thought, 'I've already taken enough blood where he'll pass out when I let him go. I'm going to have to carry the fool to his house.'

He sucked a little at the wound to draw a few stray drops of blood into his mouth, then pricked his own tongue with a fang and let a bit of his blood smear onto the injury, healing it.

Bakura released Kaiba and took a step back, "Are you alright?" Bakura asked, not quite full, but satisfied for the moment.

Kaiba's eyes were still closed, "We should make a deal," he said softly.

"What kind of deal would that be?" Bakura asked, mostly not interested because he thought Kaiba was still a little high from the feeding experience.

"You take me to your residence and tell me about your life and origin…" he slowly opened his eyes, "And I'll let you drink as much of my blood as you like."

Bakura's eyebrows rose, "You sure about that, Seto Kaiba?" he asked, not sure if he should use his first name or last name. Or why in Ra's name he was worried about formalities with humans.

Kaiba nodded, then closed his eyes again and raised a hand to the area where Bakura had bitten him, "Mmm… Bakura…"

Bakura caught him as he collapsed, struggling a little with Kaiba's long frame. Sure, Bakura was strong, but being strong would never make him taller.

"I think we're going to have a deal, Seto," Bakura licked his lips, remembering the taste of the ruby substance, "Definitely."

(Chapter 3)

Kaiba woke up in his bedroom. He rose from the bed and looked around the room. His bedroom window was open and dawn light spilled in through the fluttering lace curtains. Kaiba didn't even waste time trying to figure out how Bakura had gotten up to the fourth story of the Kaiba mansion from the outside of the house.

A flash of white caught his eye from his nightstand. As he walked over to it, he realized that it was a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully to reveal unfamiliar writing. It was almost like calligraphy.

Seto-

You passed out not long after I released you. I found your wallet (from which I took some compensation for my trouble, of course) and your address. I had no idea your name was so prestigious. I think this is going to be a fruitful partnership. You have no idea how hard it is for vampires to make money. I'll tell you all of my secrets, which I know you're just **dying **to find out…

Kaiba figured that was probably the vampire's attempt at humor.

… and you can reimburse me accordingly. Some days I may want blood; others I'll want cash. Although I haven't found any blood that rivals the taste of yours, I do enjoy the thrill of the hunt. So unless you plan on letting me hunt you, I'll have to feed on other people from time to time. If you agree to all of these conditions, meet me at the Kuro Neko nightclub tonight at 9:00. If you can't find me, you'll surely be able to find my… associate, Atem. His hair is ridiculous.

P.S. I did so enjoy our meeting last night. Try not to pass out again.

-Bakura¨

He put the letter back on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. What exactly was he getting himself into?

(Chapter 4)

"For the last time, Pharaoh, I did not spend the night with anyone!"

Bakura was sprawled unceremoniously on the couch in the den of their mansion, glowering angrily. Atem smirked and resumed the argument, "Then why did you arrive home so late last night? We were all waiting for you, you realize."

Bakura jumped to his feet and folded his arms, "Oh, I apologize, _mother_. I was unaware I had to report all my activities to you and the Ishtars before I did them."

Atem rolled his eyes, "Very mature, thief," he sighed and blew a strand of blonde hair out of his face, "We really were worried, Bakura. We all thought you might have collapsed from exhaustion or something of the like."

Bakura's face softened and he reassumed his seat on the sofa. It wasn't often that the pharaoh showed concern for him, "I got into a bit of a predicament with a man named Seto Kaiba."

Atem's face flooded with alarm, "Was he trying to hunt you?"

Bakura made a face, "Of course not. I was going to feed off of him, then we got into an argument which ended in him offering his blood to me and making me an extended deal."

Atem raised an eyebrow, "The chief executive officer of Kaiba Corporation offered his blood and made a deal with you?"

"Wow. He's a CEO of a company? He didn't look a day over 18."

Atem groaned, "That's because he's not a day over 18. He's the youngest CEO in the world. His company's in the gaming business. Don't you _ever_ watch the news?"

"No, I don't watch the news. I don't really care what goes on in the world of humans," Bakura explained, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, "I'm meeting him at the Kuro Neko tonight and you're coming with me."

Atem's eyes widened and he leaned over the edge of the couch where Bakura was lying, "Why do I have to go?"

"You're just going in case he can't find me. There's no way he can miss your stupid hair."

Atem sulked and poked Bakura on the forehead, "You do realize you can just catch his scent and find him in the crowd."

Bakura opened his eyes and swatted Atem's hand away, "Why would I waste my time and effort when he can find me just as well?" Atem shrugged, knowing he was defeated. Bakura chuckled and patted the top of Atem's head, "Plus," Bakura added, "I know how much you love nightclubs."

(Chapter 5)

When Kaiba finally looked up from his laptop, it was nearing 7:00.

'Might as well go ahead and get ready,' he thought, closing his laptop gently, 'I'm not exactly sure where that nightclub is.'

He made his way to the bathroom, closed the door, and stripped, making sure to fold each item carefully before placing it in the dirty clothes basket. He had a small case of OCD.

He turned the knob on the faucet until it was warm, then pushed the button for the shower. He exhaled loudly before he stepped in. He always dreaded baths and showers because they gave him time to think. When he had time to think, he always had time to ponder just how screwed up his life was.

He stood motionless for a second, letting the hot water beat down on his body. His thoughts began to drift quickly…

_What am I living for, __**really**__? The only person who even cares about my existence is Mokuba, and he'll be gone off to college soon. _

_Not only is my life dull, but it's absolutely meaningless. I haven't made an impact on the world. I'm not even the top duelist anymore, thanks to Yugi Moto. _

_I'm good at things only because I push myself to the brink in everything I do. And then, no one even gives heed to my efforts. _

_I'm cold and empty inside and it would be better if I was never__¾_

Kaiba slammed his fist into the shower wall and shook his head as if trying to shake the awful words from his mind. He had drifted again. Let the _real_ him show through.

"Unacceptable," he said in a choked voice, mirroring the words he had heard so many times from his tyrannical stepfather.

Kaiba growled and smashed his fist against the wall again, flesh beginning to peel back now. He knew exactly why he was so reckless last night, even when he was sure that Bakura wasn't lying. He also knew why he was going to meet the vampire again with no guarantee that Bakura wasn't going to kill him outright.

It was because he stopped caring what happened to himself a long time ago.

(Chapter 6)

Bakura was beginning to regret his decision to meet Kaiba at this particular nightclub on this particular night. First off, _every_ song that was being played was the epitome of every tornado-bait white-trash redneck that ever _inhabited_ the face of the Earth. Secondly, the pharaoh seemed to know _every_ song that dared to yodel its way through the club's impressive sound system and proceeded to sing said songs while extremely intoxicated. This was _not_ going to relay the image that Bakura really wanted.

"Your choice in music is appalling."

Bakura whipped around in his chair abruptly, nearly spilling the flat beer that rested on the table at which he had sat. Kaiba towered over the white-haired male and smirked.

"Seto. You found me rather… easily," Bakura commented, 'And I didn't even sense your presence,' he added silently.

"It was hard not to. What with your…" he paused and his smirk widened, "_associate_ dancing the way he is."

"Let's go outside, ne?" Bakura offered, trying to ignore the pharaoh's shirt flying through the air, "I swear to Ra if I listen to much more of this rubbish, my brain is going to start leaking out my ears."

Kaiba nodded and followed Bakura out, eyeing the people in the club warily.

It was better outside. The horrible country music was muffled and only a few people, who were returning to their cars, were outside. It wasn't as bright either, much to both boys' relief. The only light was the eerie blue glow of the Kuro Neko neon light above the club and two weak street lights, one of which was flickering, that dotted the large parking lot.

Kaiba shoved his hands in his pockets and attempted to speak, but before he could, the vampire held up a hand to silence him. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, "I smell your blood, Seto…" his eyes opened slowly and trailed down Kaiba's body until his gaze reached his covered hands, "Take them out."

"No," Kaiba said defiantly, scoffing a little.

"You know, I could just make you…" Bakura said tauntingly, "but I'm asking you nicely."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he spat moodily, withdrawing his torn hands out of his pockets and showing them to Bakura, "Are you satisfied?"

Bakura squinted in confusion at Kaiba's bloody fists, but one look at the slightly embarrassed boy made him change his mind about asking how it happened. He just took Kaiba's wrist in his hand, and after a lame attempt from Kaiba to jerk out of his grip (Bakura was aware of Kaiba's disobedience now, and although Kaiba had gotten one over on him when they first met, there was no way it was happening again. Bakura was a _lot_ stronger than any human.), brought his bleeding knuckles to his mouth.

Kaiba made a face as Bakura began to lick the wounds, first on one hand, then the other, and then bit his tongue and swirled his own blood into the wounds, healing them instantly.

Bakura gave Kaiba a mischievous look, "Now no one will ask how you got those injuries. May I take my reward now?"

Kaiba was still mesmerized by his healing flesh and nodded dimly. Bakura smirked and turned Kaiba's wrist over, sinking his fangs in.

Kaiba didn't cry out this time; he merely groaned and closed his eyes, taking in the pleasure of the experience. For someone to be biting him and sucking the blood out of his veins, it felt pretty freaking _good._

Bakura withdrew his fangs a second later and Kaiba, not caring if what he was about to do was shameless, made a small sound of protest, "More."

Bakura lifted one fine pearl-colored eyebrow, "More? Whatever do you mean?"

Kaiba opened his blazing blue eyes, all fire and passion and…something indiscernible, "Don't stop."

Bakura tilted his head. The human was demanding that he take more blood? "Do you have a death wish?"

Kaiba smiled a little, "I can think of worse ways to die," he paused, then ripped down the collar of his shirt, buttons making small _popping_ sounds as they were disconnected from the black, silk polo. He dragged his finger down the main vein in his neck and gave Bakura a dark look, "Can't you?"

By that time, Bakura's pupils were full-blown with bloodlust, and he had his body entangled with Kaiba's in about a ½ second. One hand roughly pulled Kaiba's head back while the other was busy jerking Kaiba's body as close as humanly possible to his own. He bit into the boy's throat viciously.

Kaiba grit his teeth. It hurt this time, but that was fine. He looked down at the albino sucking hungrily at his neck. He saw something in Bakura that he envied. He saw in Yugi Moto. He saw it in his little brother and everyone that he encountered. Something he knew he was never going to have as long as he was Seto Kaiba.

Freedom.

And as his blood began to feel cold in his veins, he hoped that his own wasn't far away.

(Chapter 7)

Kaiba awoke to a majorly pissed off Bakura glaring down at him.

"Finally decided to wake up, Seto? And here I thought you were going to sleep all day," Bakura said tersely, a harsh edge to his voice.

Kaiba sat up hurriedly, then fell back onto the bed when stars began to explode in front of his eyes, "We're at your house, I presume?"

"I knew no human would just give his blood up for information," Bakura murmured in low voice that Kaiba had never heard him use before. When his eyes met Kaiba's, the brunette's heart sped up a little. The normal chocolate brown color of the vampire's eyes had changed to blood red, "I should kill you for trying to deceive me."

Kaiba closed his eyes, feeling so utterly tired all of a sudden that talking was becoming an inconvenience, "And yet here I lay, all safe and sound," he opened his eyes and glowered at Bakura icily, "If you were going to kill me, I would already be dead," he closed his eyes again and interlaced his fingers behind his head, "So that leads us to the principal question, doesn't it? Why _aren't _I dead, Bakura?"

"How you manage to be so bloody enticing is beyond me," Bakura growled, still ignoring Kaiba's questions, "You wanted me to take it all, didn't you? Wanted me to help end your _pointless existence_?"

This caused Kaiba's interest to pique, "My pointless existence?" he asked, mildly amused. Bakura was really unaware of how right he was.

Anger flashed in the vampire's malicious eyes, "Yes. All humans feel their existence is meaningless at one point or another," he turned away so the intent gaze of the brunette could no longer reach him, "But you know _nothing_ about an insignificant life, Seto…" he trailed off, "You do not know anything about not being able to change or cause change," he turned and faced Kaiba's questioning stare once more, "To see the world change around you and yet still be stuck in your own decadent time. I envy you, Seto. You're able to change whatever you like, to make a difference in the world around you. Me? As much as I claim to love solitude, there is only so much even I can take. Pharaoh lives with me, but we're nothing alike, so any time we spend together is always awkward. I'm staring down eternity alone, Seto Kaiba. Think about that before you decide to go and waste a perfectly good life."

Kaiba chuckled, shocking Bakura, "So I am able to cause change in the world… whoop-de-freaking-do. But at what cost? The loss of my will to live? The loss of my will to _cause _change?" Kaiba sighed and covered his eyes with a palm, "You're the one who deserves to be envied, Bakura."

"What in Ra's name does my life consist of that is devoid in yours?"

Kaiba smiled sadly, no trace of his signature smirk this time, "Freedom."

Bakura's eyes widened and he sat down on the bed next to Kaiba, "Freedom…" he repeated vacantly. His eyes rose to meet Kaiba's once again. They had changed back to their normal color, "What I'm about to suggest, Seto, is very depraved…" he trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Kaiba murmured, "I lost my place in Heaven long ago."

"How bad do you want this… this freedom? What would you be willing to give up?"

Kaiba gave him a questioning look, then his eyes softened, "Everything."

Bakura stared hard at the brunette, "You'll become detached. You'll become separated from the world," he whispered, "But you'll be free."

Kaiba was catching on now, "Is all the lore true?"

Bakura chuckled, "None except for the most obvious."

"You won't be lonely anymore, Bakura."

"Is this your final decision?"

Kaiba nodded, "Then let me taste you" Bakura whispered, "… one last time," he hovered over Kaiba, "You'll be dead, you know."

Kaiba pulled the bandage off his neck that Bakura had put there, "I am already."

Bakura leaned down and brushed his lips against the other boy's neck, "I only have to take a little. Then you have to take some of mine."

"Okay."

Bakura sucked gently at the wound that was already there, and within seconds, blood began to spring free. It wasn't as hot as it usually was and the potency had diminished, but Bakura detected something that had never been there before. Happiness.

He raised his head and bit his wrist. As he lowered it to Kaiba's mouth, he looked away, "Drink."

Kaiba weakly gripped the vampire's arm and brought his lips to the dripping gash. He made a face as the cool blood entered his mouth, but he closed his eyes and suckled gently as it began to taste more and more like nourishment.

"Nngh…" Bakura groaned, turning his head back to Kaiba. He had forgotten how good it felt, "That's… ah… that's enough…" He jerked his wrist out of Kaiba's grasp and waited for the brunette to open his eyes, "Seto?"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open. They glowed brightly with the new power pulsating through his body.

"Welcome to my world… brother."

Kaiba smiled and nodded. Bakura was right. He had never felt more free.

"Ready for your first hunt?" Bakura asked, hopping down off the bed. He had mixed emotions about the birth of Kaiba as a vampire¾happiness, because he was never going to be lonely again. Pride, because he knew he was going to be teaching Kaiba everything he knew about being a vampire. Sadness, because he had just killed the once fiery human know as Seto Kaiba (although Bakura was sure that fire wouldn't diminish just because he was now a vampire). And wariness, because there was a very good possibility that Kaiba would try to surpass him.

Kaiba's large hand on his shoulder made him snap back to reality. He hadn't even noticed him getting up from the bed, "Don't worry so much, Bakura. I'll not try to surpass you intentionally."

Bakura's jaw dropped, "How did you…?" His eyes widened, "Did you just read my mind?!"

Kaiba smirked and made his way to the door, "I said I would try not to surpass you _intentionally_. It is no fault of mine if I do it naturally."

Bakura caught up to Kaiba and spun him around, "It took me _months_ to master the art of mind reading!"

"That long?" Kaiba made a disapproving face, "I'm surprised at you, Bakura. I thought you to be a fast learner."

"I _am_ a fast learner!" Bakura huffed.

Kaiba smirk widened as he put a finger over the albino's lips and put his mouth close to his ear, "I'm hungry now, teacher," he whispered breathily, "Are you going to teach me how to hunt or shall I…" he ran a slender hand down the other boy's stomach, "bite _you_ instead?"

Bakura was flushed pink when Kaiba moved away and began to stare at the boy suggestively, "N-none of that!" he ran a hand quickly through his hair, "Should I fear for my virtue now?"

Kaiba chuckled and turned to walk out the door, "What do you think?"

When Kaiba was out of earshot, Bakura muttered, "How you manage to be so bloody enticing is beyond me..."

And he knew right then that eternity had just gotten interesting.

The End

A/N

So how was it? Not bad, hopefully. I would like to see some reviews, so please review if you have time. You can critique if you like, but no mean stuff! See y'all!


End file.
